In your arms
by Peace and Song
Summary: Well its my first T.T. story, and I'm trying, Raven has fallen for Robin, but Starfire keeps getting in the way. Does Robin feel the same way or has Starfire already gotten to him? READ AND REVIEW! I PROMISE ITS NOT THAT BAD! READ...please...RavenxRobin,
1. So close yet so far

(Please bare with me this is my first Teen Titans story...don't be too mean, like those other reviewers...you know who you are....lol....anyway I find it easier to wait till I get a certain amount of reviews to keep writing, so when I get 5 I'll post Ch2, savvy? Ok toodles!)  
  
Raven gazed intensely upon the center of the dance floor, where the center of her very heart wanted to be...with Robin. The love of her life. She continued to look and saw how much fun Starfire was having dancing with her beloved. Starfire. Her best friend. Her worst enemy. Envy took control of Raven, and she wished she were in Starfire's place. She sighed and took another sip of her Smirnoff Ice.  
  
She averted her gaze to Beast Boy whom was so under the influence of alcohol that he was no longer him self...in fact, she had grown a tail, and hooves. He resembled a fawn. Raven laughed to herself when some one tapped her on the shoulder, and she quickly turned around.  
  
It was Robin. Her heart jumped and she dropped her drink. She didn't notice and hoped Robin didn't either. "Wanna dance?" he whispered in her ear. She couldn't find the breath to say yes so she just nodded.  
  
Robin took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. She was oblivious to the fact that it was a slow song, and it hit her when she found her arms around Robin's neck, and his hands were gently wrapped around her waist. They were so close she could feel his belt buckle pressing against her stomach. She ignored it and inhaled deeply the sent of Robin.  
  
She looked up at the masked boy, and wished the moment would last forever. However, just as quickly as her moment began, it ended. The song changed, and it was now a fast song. The beat to the song "Salt Shaker" echoed throughout the club.  
  
Starfire appeared out of nowhere and cut into Robin and Ravens dance time. Raven was pissed, but couldn't let it show so she danced by herself. She let herself get taken away with the bass line of the song. She swayed her hips to the rhythm, and then felt someone come behind her.   
  
"I didn't know you could dance like that." Robin's voice filled her ears, and she felt his hand on her stomach pulling her towards him. They're bodies moved in unison, and their was nothing from Earth that could pull them apart. Then Starfire came back.   
  
She did one of those 'I'm not from Earth so nothing I do is my fault' looks. She grabbed Robin and yelled, "I love this song, and it is off the necklace!"  
  
"Stupid girl." Whispered Raven. Jealousy wasn't on the tope of her things to do list, so she found an empty table in the corner, and took a seat. Clearing her mind at this point would be a good idea if she wanted to be happy, or at least seem happy to everyone else.  
  
She felt a migraine coming on, and began to rub her temples. She then felt something brush against her thigh. She suddenly looked up, half expecting to see Beast Boy. It turned out to be him, well kind of. He was half chimp half beaver. He still wasn't sober.  
  
When Beast Boy was drunk it wasn't good. He began to hit on everyone in sight, including Raven. "Hey sexy." The green animal winked at her, and she wished she were back in Robin's arms. 


	2. Pleasant Nightmares

(Guys I'm so sorry it took so long to update the story!!! Please forgive me!!! But it's better than never...so bare with me please. I kno I'm lazy...but this time I promise I wont make you wait so long! I'll continue when I have.... uh.35 reviews, I promise!)  
  
Chapter 2: Pleasant Nightmares  
  
Raven decided to just let go and have a few jell-o shots. It took her awhile, but soon she was as drunk as Beast Boy. She lost track of what she was doing, and found herself on the dance floor with Beast Boy practically having sex with clothes on.  
  
They were so close that their sweat exchanged into each other's pores. Robin gazed from across the room and felt envious. He questioned his feelings because he had Starfire, a beautiful alien girl who was head over heels for him. Why do I feel like this, he thought to himself and he continued to try to outmatch Raven and Beast Boy with a little suggestive dancing of his own, his partner being Starfire.  
  
All of a sudden Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and ran out of the club. They began to run down the streets singing "Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me!" Finally they got to the Titan Tower and Beast Boy dragged Raven into his room and he threw her onto his bed.  
  
Raven chuckled and Beast Boy started to undress. Then said, "Raven! It is time to fondle!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Raven got excited as she threw her hood back and replied, "My little Beast, I thought you'd never ask!" And so the Tower was filled with the sounds of mating animals. As Raven caressed him softly, Beast Boy touched her where no man touched her before. That night Beast Boy transformed from Beast Boy to Beast MAN!!  
  
Robin noticed that Raven and Beast Boy left together, but quickly forgot it when Starfire started to imitate the club stripper. Before she got a little too far and did something she would regret he grabbed her half naked body, making the crowd of men angry. He ran out of the club to avoid getting jumped and headed to the Tower.  
  
As he approached the tower he heard the mating calls of various animals. He put two and two together and instantly felt jealousy but shrugged it off at another look at the half naked alien slumped over his shoulder. He climbed the stairs and kicked the door of his room, but it didn't open until he dropped Starfire and opened it with his hands. He laid Starfire onto his bed and left the room to get something to eat.  
  
He heard a gorilla moan, and made a detour to Beast Boys room. Slowly he opened the door only to see, Raven and a Hippo making love. Robin had no Idea what to think. He saw Raven look at him for a while, and saw sadness and desperation in her big eyes.  
  
Robin swelled with anger, realizing what was happening. Beast Boy was taking advantage of Raven. She was clearly drunk, and to think they were friends. In a desperate attempt to stop the madness, he threw a pellet of harmless sleeping gas, and closed the door.  
  
A few minutes later, he reopened the door, and pulled a nude Raven into his strong arms. He carried her to her room, and placed her on the bed forgetting all about Starfire, whom was probably passed out from all her jell-o shots (stupid girl thought it was regular jell-o).  
  
Robin had no idea how much he liked Raven, until just a while ago. He knew he liked her, but he was now thinking that it was possible that he was in love with her. She was more attractive when she let her guard down, and those were the best moments they had together.  
  
Robin lowered his face to hers, and kissed her lightly. He felt her eyes flutter open, and then she smiled and hiccupped. Robin laughed and left the room. Even though he and Raven got along pretty well, it might not be good to be in her room when she was drunk.  
  
Raven woke up with a jump. She looked around. No Robin...no Beast Boy. It was a dream. She looked at the clock...10:34. She yawned and attempted to get up and was crushed with a monstrous headache.  
  
She lies back down, and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if the dream had been a nightmare. All she remembered was being in with Beast Boy and not being able to do anything about it, and then she remembered being in Robin's arms. They kissed. She remembered that. But it was only a dream. She sighed.  
  
She opened her eyes again, and realized she was naked...and had green fur on her hands. "The dream.... was real..." she said to herself. "Was the kiss real?" Raven started to panic. It couldn't have been real! She got up and ignored her hang over headache, and put on a robe.  
  
She walked into Beast Boys room, and saw him sleeping. She saw that on the floor were her clothes. She quickly grabbed them and ran, hoping he wouldn't remember any of it. She could have used her powers, but she was too sick. On any regular occasion she would have woken him up and given him a piece of her mind...literally, so he just went to the bathroom and showered scrubbing extra hard to get off the feeling of dirtiness she felt.  
  
Raven had never been this confused in her life. She knew that the Beast Boy part had been real, but what about the kiss. Was the whole Robin part real at all? If it was...that meant...he had been in her room.... and he seen her naked.  
  
Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she vowed not to get drunk ever again. She stepped out of the shower, and realized every one else was sleeping. She was thankful for that.  
  
She snuck around the tower to Robin's room. She opened the door and peered inside. What she saw made her nauseous. On the bed was a half naked Starfire, and Robin was on the couch. It was obvious what happened there last night. That meant there was no kiss between them.  
  
She felt stupid for thinking that Robin would ever kiss her. She closed the door, and leaned against the wall. Falling in love with Robin had been a big mistake, and she wished she could make the feeling go away. She began to cry out of frustration. Trying as hard as she could to stop herself she couldn't. She heard stirring in the room. She disappeared into hallway, leaving nothing but a puddle of her tears.  
  
Robin looked down the hallway, and realized someone was there. He turned on the lights, and looked down to see a puddle of what looked like tears. He heard footsteps walking away, and began to follow, but felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Starfire was awake. "I think I have one of those over hangs Beast Boy was talking about." She said to Robin. She grabbed his hand, pulled him back into the room, and shut the door.  
  
(Thank you Jennifer for starting this chapter off or I wouldn't have finished!! I appreciate it...if you want to do the next chapter tell me! Thank you every one who reviewed!!!! I love you all!!!) 


	3. Hangovers and denial

(Must you people review so quickly? Lol Thank you all for the reviews, and I will keep to my word and update, but this chapter won't be so long because I have homework and stuff...shout out to my home girl Stephanie!! Happy Birthday!! Ok on to the show...P.S. Jennifer if you want to write the next chapter for me I'll give you a dollar!!! P.S.S. Thoughts will be in these thingies * *)  
  
Ch 3: Hangovers and Denial  
  
Raven watched a tan gloved arm pull Robin back into his room. *I can't let myself feel this way. Jealousy is not a trait I will express. You're expressing it now aren't you Raven? I'm not. You are. NO! Yes. NOOO! Ok then, don't believe me. You love him, don't you? Leave me alone! All right, until next time. *  
  
Raven pushed back her thoughts. She denied them although she knew they were right, she began to walk away, and then heard Starfire giggling. *Stay calm, stay calm, stay ca...I'm mad. * Raven knocked on the door, and yelled in her best impression of Beast Boy, "breakfast!" She disappeared into the shadows, and watched as Robin and Starfire emerged from the room. She knew she had interrupted what they were doing, and had all intentions of doing it again, if it meant keeping Robin away from Starfire. *If I cannot have him nobody will. Starfire will. Over my dead body. You mean over MY dead body. Shut up. No. Whatever. *  
  
Robin and Starfire descended down the steps of Titian Tower, they didn't notice Raven hovering behind them. When they came to the living room, Raven pretended she was just coming out of her room, and asked, "Didn't someone just say breakfast?" Speaking in her normal blank neutral tone. She plopped down on the sofa and brought her legs to her chest, and rested her chin on her arms.  
  
Starfire watched suspiciously. She had been on Earth for a while now, she still didn't understand all of the costumes and sayings, but she knew that something was wrong. Raven seemed to be having a conversation with herself...but without words. Starfire grabbed Robins arm and noticed that Raven was glaring at her evilly. She slowly let go, and cautiously stepped away from Robin.  
  
Robin scratched his head and watched the two. They both were pretty. Starfire cute and cuddly, but Raven beautiful and mature. There was a connection between he and Raven that he did not share with Starfire. Robin knew Starfire liked him, but lately she had been trying to get close to him. He wished Raven would try and get close to him. He caught himself starring at her.  
  
She was beautiful. She had a curvy body, and big dark eyes. There was something about her gaze that was appealing to him. How many times had he dreamt of her, and those eyes? He remembered last night. How could he forget? He would never forget. Seeing Raven naked was like peeling the skin off of an orange before eating it. Sure, everyone loves oranges, but it was hard with Raven, because her skin was so thick that not everyone got a taste of the inside. He smiled, and Raven saw him smiling at her.  
  
"What?" she said to him roughly, while trying to play off the butterflies in her stomach. His smile was hypnotizing.  
  
"Nothing." He looked down and blushed.  
  
Starfire was the only one who saw the chemistry between the two. She intended to stop it. Robin was her male-friend, not Ravens. "Raven, don't you have some meditating to do?"  
  
At first Raven thought of giving Starfire a piece of her mind, but she thought about the offer. Maybe meditation would help her think straight, instead of all these voices in her head all the time.  
  
Footsteps came from behind every one. It was Beast Boy. Robin tensed, Raven blushed, and Starfire said, "Hello and good morning friend."  
  
Raven stood up, and walked between Robin and Starfire, brushing against his shoulder. She turned and said, "You know Star, and meditation sounds good right about now."  
  
As Raven walked away Robin found himself staring at her backside. Beast Boy stepped beside him and asked, "Nice scenery, huh?"  
  
Robin clenched his teeth, remembering the look on Ravens face when she was with Beast Boy. He promised himself he would never see her that unhappy again. He looked at Beast Boy in disgust. *Does he even remember what happened? Raven deserves so much more. More than I can ever give her. *  
  
Robin faced Beast Boy. "What did you do last night?" he asked trying to sound genuinely interested.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I can't remember a thing." He said.  
  
"Oh. Are you going to make breakfast then?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well since you ask so nicely, I guess I will."  
  
"I'm going to go shower," Robin said to his green friend and walked away. He walked towards Ravens room and heard the shower going. He sighed. *Does she remember what happened last night? If she did, maybe she would have said something this morning. She has a right to know...right...Robin, you're just thinking of a reason to get inside of her room. Yes, I know, but still...*  
  
He opened the door, and stepped inside. This was the first time he saw her room up close. He looked around. It wasn't as gloomy as he thought it would be. The walls were painted white with black spirals and designs, and on the roof was a large bird. A raven. With red eyes, and pointed beak. It was pretty nice. The room was clean, and the bed was spread.  
  
Robin couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't mind messing it up a little. He grinned, and contemplated whether or not to go into her bathroom. A part of him said yes.... that was the perverted part of him. However the more reasonable part of him said to wait until she came out. Unfortunately, the reasonable side one, and he took a seat on her bed.  
  
It was comfortable. He decided to lie down. The pillow smelled nice. He inhaled deeply; it was a mixture of incense and herbs. He didn't hear the shower stop.  
  
Raven strutted out of the shower; bare as the day she was born. Robin's eyes widened as he took in the sight. Raven blushed, grabbed a towel, and covered herself. "What the hell are you doing in here!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized standing up. "I had something I had to say to you." He looked down. *She must think I'm a pervert, huh? I'll be surprised if she doesn't kill me. What was I thinking? Maybe I should just leave. Don't leave, here is your chance to tell her how you feel. I don't know, maybe this is a bad time. Its now or never Robin. *  
  
"What?" she asked angrily.  
  
"About last night, what do you remember?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I'd rather not remember it." She said softly.  
  
"Don't worry, Beast Boy doesn't remember anything."  
  
Raven was shocked. "How did you know?"  
  
"I was the one who took you to your room." Robin said. "How do you think you got back here?"  
  
"I see." She said. "But please don't tell anyone about this." Raven began to blush more. *That means the dream was real. Robin kissed me. Why? I love him. Why? I don't love him, what am I saying? What ARE you saying? Stop asking so many questions. I can ask whatever I want. Go away. Sorry, can't do that. *  
  
Robin looked at Raven, who was trapped in thought. *She looks good without makeup. Is she blushing? I wonder if she remembers the kiss. I doubt it. If she did, I probably wouldn't be living right now. *  
  
Robin backed up. "I'm sorry for intruding." He walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait." She said not thinking about what she was saying.  
  
Robin turned and walked back over to her. "Yes." He said staring into her sparkling eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She said and hugged him.  
  
Robin's heart was beating rapidly, Raven didn't notice because her heart was beating just as fast. Emotion took control of Robin and he removed the towel from her wet body, and lowered his face down to hers.  
  
Just before their lips met, the door swung open to reveal Starfire.  
  
(Cliffhangers my friend! Learn to accept them....I got a bit carried away with this one! Lol...well R&R if you wish...the next chapter will be better I hope...sorry to burst your bubbles but ill wait till I get like 55 reviews then I'll continue.) 


	4. Revenge is Sweet

(All right guys, first things first. I have to straighten something out.... I don't HATE Starfire *cough cough* ....I just prefer Raven...a lot. Well then, now that we have that all cleared up, on to Ch 4...*cracks knuckles and stares at keyboard for an hour* ...what...o yes, lets begin!)  
  
Chapter 4: Revenge is Sweet  
  
Starfire's mouth dropped to the floor. She stared at them blankly not knowing quite what to say. She blinked and quickly recomposed herself. *Friend Raven, I'm afraid, has betrayed me. She has. Indeed. She tries to steal my precious...SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM! Precious is mine! Yes. Silly, Earthlingses. *  
  
"Robin..." Starfire said, voice quaking as if she were about to cry. She sniffed and her lower lip began to tremble. She ran out of the room, and into hers. She sat on her bed and grinned wickedly, knowing she would have her way.  
  
Raven backed away from Robin. *What was I thinking? That you loooove Robin. No, I mean, did you see Starfire's face? Great, the first time I get what I want she has to ruin it for me. And now you feel bad, because she's crying now right? Exactly. I can't end our friendship over some guy...even if he is the love of my life. *  
  
Raven looked at Robin and frowned. She was feeling sorry for the poor alien girl, and who wouldn't. So innocent and pure. Raven sighed, falling into Starfire's trap. "I'm sorry, Robin, for all of this." She backed away. "Forget everything that happened, because it all meant nothing." She lied. Raven opened the door, and waited for Robin to exit.  
  
This was all happening too fast for Robin. He just stood there. All he knew was that first he was happy, with Raven...then...Starfire came and now Raven was no longer in his arms. It took him about a minute to realize what had just happened.  
  
Raven gave him no time what so ever to say anything. She pushed him out of her room and locked the door. Robin stood there in awe. Raven had done it again. She was playing with people's minds. *First she's kissing me, and then when Starfire comes, it's a mistake? Oh no. Raven thinks Star and I have something. Shit. I have to clear this up, so we can be together again... it felt so...right. * Robin leaned his head against Ravens door, and Raven did the same from the other side.  
  
Raven, feeling awful for betraying her friend, starts to get dressed. "I have to talk to her after this," Raven says to herself. "I will not have Robin compromise my friendship with Starfire."  
  
Robin leaves, and stands by Starfire's door thinking of what he will say to her. Starfire has powerful methods of persuasion, and isn't as innocent and stupid as she looks. However, Raven is not around her enough to know that, she has fallen into Starfire's trap.  
  
Robin knocks on the door, and it opens. He steps inside to the room to see Starfire, on her bed sobbing. Robin rolls his eyes. *What a baby, if she thinks she can ruin my life and get away with it, she has another thing coming. *  
  
"Star, we need to talk." He said seriously.  
  
Starfire looked up and frowned. Tears filled her eyes, and Robin began to question if she really did like Robin. To him she was just a tease, but now he wondered if she truly did have feelings for him. "Leave me," she said. "You would much rather be with Raven. I'm sorry I ever liked you, maybe even loved you." She lied some more, hoping Robin too, would fall for her evil scheme.  
  
And Robin did feel bad. "Listen Star," he walked up to her bed. "I'm sorry if you feel that way, but..." Starfire pulled him into the bed with her.  
  
*Robin, Robin, Robin. What to do with you, my precious? We shall make Raven pay for what she has done. Revenge is sweet, and so is Robin. Two for the cost of a single item, I believe they say. O well, silly humans. *  
  
Starfire easily took advantage of Robin, and go on top of him. She began to kiss him, and ran her hands up his shirt feeling his chest. Before Robin could push Starfire off of him, the door slowly opened.  
  
Raven looked at the couple and ran back into her room. *I understand him. Since I wouldn't kiss him, he went to Starfire. Men are dogs. I agree. Me too. How could I let myself believe that he loved me? I'm not his type. Clearly he enjoys himself, and does what he pleases. I wish I didn't love him. But you do. I know. Tell him how you feel. I can't. I won't. *  
  
Robin pushed Starfire off him and onto the floor. She smiled. "I'm sorry, Robin, did I mess up your plans...again?" she began to laugh.  
  
"I knew you were up to something. Why do I have to be with you all the time?! You aren't my master!" Robin shouted in disgust.  
  
Starfire frowned. "I don't care anymore. Ha. Go, and see if Raven still loves you after what she just saw. Robin, you are too easy to manipulate. Both you and Raven fell for my trickery, and you will never be together as long as I'm alive."  
  
Robin blinked. "Whatever." He got up and walked to the door, but Starfire blocked his way out.  
  
"I don't think you understand me, Robin. You will NOT go up to Raven's room, understand?" Starfire's eyes began to glow green knowing that he would go if she told him not to.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you Star!" she pushed her out of the way and stormed out the door.  
  
"We will see." Her eyes continued to glow. *If I cannot have you Robin, no one will...hmm...on second thought...I WILL have you! My precious. And by doing so I will make Raven's life a living hell. * Starfire smiled planning her next scheme to separate the two titans.  
  
(I don't know why, but I thought it would be funny if Starfire were like Gollum from Lord of the Rings. Just experimenting, that's all. If you like the gollumness tell me, and if you don't tell me anyway, savvy? Don't worry guys; Starfire won't always get her way. Hey, I haven't had Cyborg in this story yet...maybe in the next chapter. Ok guys Review and I'll update!)  
  
Cyborg: you better put me in the damn story or ill blow your brains out with this gun on my hand!  
  
Me: Jack, love, will you save me from this evil thing?  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow: Right away, poppet! *Takes out sword and cuts Cyborg's plug*  
  
Me: I love yoou!! 


	5. Cyborg talks Codswallop

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... what codswallop!  
  
(Sorry again guys...thank you for all of your reviews, and on to the story! By the way, if anyone is to blame for me not updating sooner, it is Mr. C "the drama teacher". Lol...I was in the play a Mid-Summer Night's Dream, and had no time to sleep, much less write. So now that its over, and my friends are threatening me again, I suppose its only fair to update. One more thing, someone said they wanted to see a twisted plot; well here goes the first twist! P.S. Codswallop means nonsense or foolishness.)  
  
In Your Arms Ch 5: Cyborg Speaks Codswallop  
  
As Robin walked down the hallway and down the stairs to Raven's room, the doorbell rang. He ignored it and continued on. Nothing was going to get in his way this time. As he reached the door and extended his arm to knock on the door, Beast Boy (in octopus form) took a tentacle and wrapped it around Robin, and pulled him all the way to the living room.  
  
Robin looked around and sat up quickly. Cyborg was back. There was a person with him in a thick hooded cloak. Robin stood up and attempted to compose himself. "Welcome back Cyborg. How was your trip?" The days had been calm lately, so Cyborg had been on vacation for a while. Besides, he had to find a new battery to replace his old one.  
  
Cyborg grinned widely. "It was ok. Guess who I ran into? I saw them, and invited them to live with us."  
  
Robin's jaw dropped to the ground. "Uh...are you sure its ok with everyone?" Robin stated as he raised his head looking in the direction of Raven's room.  
  
"She won't mind. Besides, we were talking about new team members, so here they are. Two people came inside and waved to Robin and Beast Boy. Aqua Lad and Speedy grinned at each other then at Robin.  
  
"Where are the girls?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"In their rooms." Beast Boy offered. Robin elbowed Beast Boy in the ribs. "They aren't feeling well, I wouldn't bother them if I were you." He quickly said grabbing his side in pain.  
  
Speedy and Aqua Lad left to get their luggage. Robin looked at the hooded figure. "And who is that?" he pointed.  
  
The figure stepped forward and removed her hood.  
"TERRA!" Beast Boy and Robin said in unison.  
  
She smiled meekly and hugged her friends. "I'm kind of in hiding. Slade has been after me since I escaped from him, and refused to become evil. Then Speedy and Aqua Lad offered to help me, but Slade and his followers kept following me. They thought it would be best if I came here, that way we could all fight him off together if he comes."  
  
"Raven thinks..."Robin said.  
  
"I know what she thinks about me. That I'm not ready. If she gets to know me before she judges me, she'll see that I'm better now."  
  
Robin shook his head slowly. "Okay, but you have to try to get along with her."  
  
"Sure, I'll try to get along with someone that hates my guts." Raven said coming down the stairs, Starfire following right behind her with a sinister grin. The grin vanished and was replaced with a smile as she saw Speedy and Aqua Lad enter the tower.  
  
"We have 5 rooms. How will 8 people go into 5 rooms?" Raven said sarcasticly.  
  
"I call my own room." Aqua Lad said.  
  
"Me too." Said Speedy.  
  
"I'll room with Beast Boy." Cyborg said.  
  
"Terra will mate rooms with me, won't you Terra?" Star said chirpily.  
  
"You mean be your room mate? Sure, star whatever you say." She smiled and went up to Starfire's room with her things.  
  
By now everyone was gone, and only Raven and Robin were left in the living room. "So I guess we'll be rooming together." Robin said hopefully.  
  
"Uh...no." Raven replied plainly. "I'll sleep in the couch."  
  
"That's not right. You can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep in the couch."  
  
"If you insist. However, let me warn you, if I find that you are making any attempt whatsoever of trying to come onto me, I will kill you. Do you understand?"  
  
Robin nodded. He wasn't going to do anything. He respected her too much. He loved her too much. He smiled and walked her into his room. "I hope it isn't too messy." He watched Raven look around.  
  
The room was clean apart from the many books scattered around. "Read much?" Raven asked blankly.  
  
"Feel free to read what you'd like." Robin said. "On one condition."  
  
"What now, boy wonder?"  
  
"Forgive me. Please. What happened a while ago is not what it looked like."  
  
"Sure. Because what I saw was that you were on Starfire kissing her." Raven grew angry.  
  
"She pulled me onto her! You have to believe me!"  
  
"I don't HAVE to believe anything!"  
  
"Think what you want, but know this. I have not feelings at all for Starfire. You should know, use your powers."  
  
"I can't." Ravens telepathy was off lately, and she couldn't control it anymore, so she just tuned I out. She looked at Robin, and his eyes seemed honest. "Ok, I believe you."  
  
"Let's start over. I want you to get to know me before you make any more definite decisions. We've been living together for a while, and I have to admit that I don't know much about you."  
  
"Likewise, cape boy."  
  
"First of all my name is Richard. I hate it."  
  
"Can I call you Dick?" Raven smiled.  
  
"Not in public." He smiled and left the room.  
  
Raven looked around the room. Stacks upon stacks of books surrounded the room. She approached a stack about as tall as her head and picked up the top book. It was a poem book by Edgar Allen Poe, and it was titled "The Raven." She looked at it blew the dust off of it. Raven lay on the bed, and began to read.  
  
A few hours had passed, and she finished the book. "Nevermore." She said as she closed it. "How long have I been reading that?" She looked at the clock. At least 4 hours had gone by. She sat up in the bed, and there was a knock on the door.  
  
She looked up and Speedy grinned at her. "Dinner?"  
  
She frowned disappointed; she was hoping it would be Robin. "Sure." She reluctantly stood up and walked down the hall with Speedy walking behind her. She could feel his gaze on her. She turned and said, "Why don't you take a picture?"  
  
He put up his hands as if he were surrendering. "No camera, luv."  
  
She rolled her eyes and continued walking. When the reached the kitchen dinner was made and the table set. Beast Boy and Aqua Lad had been cooking, and the Titian Tower smelled like roasted fish, and tofu. It didn't smell bad at all.  
  
They all ate dinner silently. All 8 had plans on who and what they were going to do that night. And as far as Raven knew, she wasn't going to be joining them.  
  
(Yes! IM DONE! REVIEW PPL REVIEW!) 


	6. It's a Date

(Ok here goes the next chapter! Hope it's as good as ya'll expect. Lol. O yes lemme address some questions and/or concerns.  
  
Confession-Of-The-Night: I meant I was done with the chapter lol!! This story ain't about to be over for a while. And Speedy was in the episode where all the boys had to fight in the tournament of heroes or something like that, and he shoots arrows.  
  
Raven The Sorceress: Took me a while to understand your review, but I think I catch the gist of what your trying to say. And I don't think there'll be any gay/les stuff in THIS story, but if u like that sorta thing you can read some of my other ones (Methods of Persuasion-Troy fic)...But I cant guarantee that there will be no Speedy/Rae Rae stuff. (  
  
Dark Weezing: Ya lost me! Which word was odd? You used so many! Lol.  
  
PinkFish33 and AlbinoRaven666: You are forgiven, and I no longer have anything against any of you, and I hope you find out who it was that reported your stories.  
  
Sorry LOYAL fans for the hold up. I will make this chapter longer to make up for the delay. Let me carry on. And also there's a lot of conversation with the same character...I hope its not too confusing.)  
  
Ch 6: Distractions  
  
As everyone began leave for the night Raven realized how close Terra was getting with Starfire. Every minute they were whispering things to each other and giggling, they looked like 2nd grade girls at a sleep over. Raven thought they looked childish. [Maybe you're just jealous because you never had any friends. I had friends...not REAL friends. Well I have friends now. Are you sure? Yes I am sure!] Raven with out realizing it had crushed the paper cup she had in her hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" came a voice from across the table.  
  
Raven looked up at Speedy. He was the only one left; everyone else had gone to sleep. "I'm fine." Raven said as she took her plate to the sink and saw how full it was, and decided to wash some dishes so she could calm down.  
  
Speedy followed her to the sink. "You wash, I dry...okay?"  
  
Raven looked at him curiously. Was he actually trying to be nice to her..."What do you want?" she said.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just helping you out." He took a plate from her and dried it.  
  
"Why?" Raven asked curiously.  
  
"Why not?" he replied waiting for her to pass him another plate to dry.  
  
Raven sighed. "Whatever." Once they got started it was surprising how fast they finished. Raven went to reach for the soap to wash her hands, and so did Speedy. She quickly withdrew her hand and looked at him wickedly. "What was that for?"  
  
"Sorry...what?" Speedy ignored her and continued to wash his hands. "We make a pretty good team. Look how fast we finished."  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
"That we work well together." He winked at her.  
  
Raven's eyes widened. She hit him on the head hard. "Pervert." She said.  
  
Speedy rubbed his head rapidly. "Owowow...that hurt. I was only kidding." He smiled at her through all the pain.  
  
"I certainly hope so." Raven said to him. "Well I'm going to sleep." She turned to leave and Speedy grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Wait." He said and she turned to face him.  
  
"What gives?" she said irritated.  
  
"Nothing, you're just really pretty." Speedy said, and Raven began to blush. "Since I'm new in town and all, would you mind showing me around in the morning?"  
  
Raven's eyes widened. Was he asking her out? When she was with Speedy she felt calm and normal. When she was around Robin or Starfire for that matter, her mind went crazy, and she did stupid things. There was something really calming and reassuring about Speedy.  
  
"It's not a date, don't worry. I promise it's just a friend thing." He said with an ear-to-ear grin.  
  
"Alright." Raven replied after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Really?" He said. He was surprised that he had actually answered him and not just backhanded him. He was grateful. "So you'll go with me?"  
  
"Don't make me change my mind." She glared at him. "And don't try anything...stupid." She smiled at him for a second then got serious again.  
  
"Thanks." He said, and before she knew it, he had kissed her on the forehead and was gone before she could hit him.  
  
"Fool." She said with a big smile on her face. "Why am I smiling?" She shrugged, and went up to Robin's room to get some sleep.  
  
She opened the door, and Robin was on the couch fast asleep in the most adorable position. His head was slightly hanging off the couch and one leg was on the ground. Raven laughed at the sight, then she saw Robin shiver. She took a blanket and put it on top of him. She turned to go to bed.  
  
"Thank you." Came Robin's voice from behind her.  
  
Robin still had a strange effect on her, and his voice still made her shudder. She smiled to herself. [You still love him, don't you?] She continued to smile and she went into his bed. It only took moments for her to fall asleep, and when she woke up she yawned and looked around.  
  
Robin was now completely on the floor, and the blanket was wrapped tightly around him. He didn't look very comfortable. Raven starred at him and thought maybe it would be okay if she let him sleep on the bed, after all it was his bed.  
  
She got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door this time. As she showered she could feel her powers coming back. She whispered a small chant and the soap floated into her hands. She felt like cheering, but realized there would be no point. After she showered she wrapped a towel around her and realized she didn't have any clothes to change into. "Shit." She said realizing that she was going to have to go into her room to get some...and Speedy was in her room.  
  
She got out of the bathroom, and tiptoed past Robin's sleeping body and out of the door. She closed the door behind her, and walked down the stairs to her room. At first she just looked at the door, then she took a deep breath and opened it slowly hoping Speedy was still asleep.  
  
"Come back for more?" Speedy said to her as she stepped into the room.  
  
Raven held up her fist at him, and he shut up. "Actually I came to get some clothes, as you can see."  
  
"Yes, I can see." Speedy took off his shirt, and walked into the bathroom. "Help yourself, it is your room." He closed the bathroom door, and Raven heard the shower start.  
  
"That went well." She thought. She went got her clothes, and decided to just change in her room instead of walking all the way back to Robin's room with only a towel to cover her.  
  
When she was finished changing, the shower stopped, and out walked a nude Speedy. He smiled at her. She gasped, and left quickly. She made her way back to Robin's room, and once she got inside she closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
"What happened to you? You're all red." Robin said. Apparently he had just finished showering too, because all he had on was a towel. However, at least he had a towel. Raven's gaze wavered to the towel wrapped around Robin's hips. She began to turn red again.  
  
"I'm...going down stairs..."She said as she left the room. She had been seeing too many naked or semi naked people, and it took some getting used to. It was still strange, although she didn't mind seeing Speedy naked...and wouldn't mind if Robin's towel had accidentally dropped to the floor either. [You pervert! I can't help it.] Raven turned red again realizing her perverted thoughts.  
  
She took a deep breath, and decided to get some breakfast. As usual, Beast Boy and Cyborg had made breakfast. Aqua Lad was helping too again. They saw her coming down and all grinned at her.  
  
"What?" Raven said looking behind her, because she didn't think they were looking at her.  
  
"Please try our Salmon pancakes." They all said in unison.  
  
"...I'll take some tea, thank you."  
  
They all frowned, and Aqua Lad got her some tea. "They don't taste as bad as they sound." He said.  
  
"I'm sure they don't...why don't you ask Starfire when she comes. She loves that kind of stuff." Raven said slyly.  
  
(Ok well that's what I have. The next chappie shall have more romance and such! I promise. Read and Review, and let me know who you think should be together! Feedback is good! Lol besides I write faster when I get reviews.) 


	7. Proposal

(I originally wasn't gonna update this...ever, because I got this bad flame, I cant even consider it a review...and it got me pretty mad. But then I thought of the 150 something other people who reviewed...and I couldn't do that to you guys...I love my reviewers too much. And I'd like to thank you all, because without you I wouldn't have continued this story.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
Dedication: Jennifer, Lily (for all of your reviews ), and to all of my reviewers who left (good) reviews. Thank you all sooo much! Ehh...more detailed messages at the end...  
  
In Your Arms Ch 7: The proposal  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Came the voice of an impatient Speedy.  
  
Raven opened the door, and stepped out.  
  
Speedy smiled when he saw Raven. She was without makeup, and she was beautiful. She was wearing a fancy black frilly shirt, with a black knee length skirt, and tall black boots. "Yup...I should definitely pick out your clothes more often."  
  
He had taken out clothes for her to wear earlier, so she decided to humor him by putting them on. Unfortunately for him, it was only for humor. She turned to go back into her room so she could change.  
  
"Where are you going?" Speedy grabbed Raven's hand, and pulled her towards him. "You look fine." He said getting closer to her. "You don't need to change."  
  
Raven began to blush, then quickly stepped away from him. She saw him smiling at her, and became annoyed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"No makeup...I can see you blushing." He replied grabbing her hand. "Let's go." Normally when some one grabbed Raven's hand, she would hit and/or kill the person, but in Robin's case her heart would skip a beat, then continue rapidly. This was different; she didn't really feel the urge to hit Speedy. However, he still didn't quite have the effect that Robin's touch had on her.  
  
Speedy was either brave, or incredibly stupid. He dragged Raven out of the house, and on the way Starfire and Terra gave Raven a wry look. Raven looked back at then menacingly, and hurried out of the house.  
  
Once the got out of the house Speedy let go of Raven's hand, and they began to walk down the street.  
  
"You don't like them do you?" Speedy said, not looking at Raven.  
  
"It's not that I don't like them..."she lied. "But Starfire is very...devious. She may look all cute and innocent on the outside, but you have yet to see the real Starfire...trust me."  
  
Speedy frowned. "I don't think she can be as bad as you say she is. Come on now, were talking about Starfire here."  
  
"Fine, don't believe me, but you can see for yourself." Raven shrugged wondering why Speedy cared so much about Starfire in the first place. She wasn't jealous or anything, just curious. "Do you like Starfire?" Raven suddenly says.  
  
"WHAT!?" Speedy stopped walking. "That was pretty random. Where did that come from?" He asked nervously trying to change the subject.  
  
"I don't know, you've been talking about her as if you like her or something...just pondering." Raven said. "So do you?"  
  
"Ehh...no." He lied.  
  
"You're a terrible liar." Raven said plainly continuing to walk. "Don't worry though, I won't tell alien girl how you feel."  
  
Speedy smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You should tell her how you feel. Trust me, keeping feelings bottled up isn't good." Raven said realizing this was her first time giving advice to anyone.  
  
"Then why don't you tell Robin how you feel about him?" Speedy asked happily.  
  
Raven stopped and glared at him.  
  
"What? It's so obvious that you two are in love with each other." Speedy said.  
  
"You think so?" Raven smiled a little, and began to blush. Quickly, she realized what she was doing, and tried to change the subject. "So where are we going first?"  
  
"Wherever. I'm not really picky." Speedy looked up and down the street. There were several restaurants, lots of clothes stores, and a movie theater.  
  
"Lets go see a movie." Raven said pointing to the theater, remembering she really wanted to see this new movie about "The Iliad", which was one of her favorite books. The thought of turning your back on everything, even the will of an entire country to be with the one you love. She knew it was really idealistic, and for the most part false, but for some reason it really appealed to her.  
  
"I have a better idea, why don't we go shopping for you!" Speedy said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"How about...no." Raven said starting cross the street to get to the movie theater, when she saw Beast Boy and Terra walking and laughing together towards them. Raven grabbed Speedy by the hand, and they ran into a nearby clothing store called FabuLUST.  
  
Speedy looked out the window from inside the store at the smiling couple. Apparently, they didn't see them. "What was that about?" Raven hushed him, when she saw they were coming into the store. She pushed him into a back dressing room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
She heard the laughter coming into the store.  
  
"Hey Terra! How would I look in one of these?" Came Beast Boy's voice. Speedy looked through the cracks of the dressing room, and saw Beast Boy hold up a transparent pink dress in front of him.  
  
Speedy started to snicker, and Raven glared wickedly at him to be quiet. Speedy was turning red holding in his laughter.  
  
"Hey BB, look at this!" Came Terra's voice. "Do I look like Raven or what?"  
  
Speedy's smile faded as Raven pushed him aside and looked through the crack in the door. Terra was trying on a hideous black dress that looked like a cut up black bed sheet. Raven raised her fist and anger burned in her eyes. Speedy snickered at her, and she elbowed him in the ribs. "Who the hell does she think she is?" Raven said getting ready to expose herself from hiding and give them a piece of her mind.  
  
Speedy grabbed her hands before she could open the door to give away their position. "Wait, they're leaving anyway." He whispered to her.  
  
"Fine!" Raven said leaning against the back wall of the stall. The dressing room was small, and could barely fit a third person. "Are they gone yet?" Raven asked irritated after a few moments.  
  
"Oh, yeah, they left a while ago." He replied smiling.  
  
"Then why are we still in here, Mr. Intelligence?" Raven asked grimly.  
  
"I just enjoy staying locked in a dressing room stall with you, that's all." He said grinning.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, and opened the door. An older woman watched as they both exited the same room. She gave that "I know what you guys were up to, I did that a lot in my day..." smile. Raven looked from the woman to Speedy, and then back at her. "I guarantee you it's not what it looks like." The woman smiled a "whatever you say, sweetheart" Smile and nodded.  
  
Raven growled, and headed for the exit.  
  
"I thought we were going to do some shopping?" Speedy asked standing in her way.  
  
"This isn't my type of store." She said and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"I could find something you'd like. Just give me a second." He replied grabbing her and pushing her back towards the clothes.  
  
Minutes later Raven emerged from the dressing room in a strapless black mini dress. "You're an idiot." She said to Speedy.  
  
"I like it. You kinda look like Posh from the Spice Girls." He said holding up a set of a hot pink leather tube top, and miniskirt.  
  
"Yup, we're definitely working with some idiot material here." She looked at him and shook her head.  
  
He tossed them aside. "You look good, honestly." He smiled. "How about I buy the dress for you?"  
  
"And where would I be wearing this?" Raven questioned.  
  
"On your date with Robin of course." He replied plainly.  
  
Raven's eyes widened, and had to try hard not to hit Speedy. However, for some odd reason being with him was nice. She didn't have to pretend with him...she could be...real...with him. So instead she smiled and said sure.  
  
Moments later they left the store. Raven refused to carry the bag that contained her dress, so Speedy was forced to carry the black plastic bag with bright pink letters that said "FabuLUST".  
  
"Can you do me a BIG favor, Raven?" Speedy asked kindly.  
  
"No, I'm not carrying the bags." Raven replied immediately.  
  
"Not that, I was wondering...what store does Starfire go to?" He asked nervously.  
  
Raven tried to hold back laughter, but wasn't successful. "You...want me...to help you...buy something...for...Starfire?" She said between bursts of laughter. Then she suddenly got serious realizing Speedy wasn't laughing. She sighed, and nodded.  
  
"Really? Thank you, Raven. I owe you!" He beamed as they walked to a store called "Over the rainbow".  
  
"So this is the kind of stuff Starfire likes?" Speedy said staring at the bright colored outfits.  
  
Raven nodded remembering the last time they went shopping together. Starfire had tried to put a wristband on her neck, and had a hard time removing it. Raven smiled at the memory and realized she may have just been doing it for the attention, after all Robin was with them...and somehow she only wanted his help in removing it.  
  
"How does this look?" Speedy held up a frilly pink dress with fur lining the bottom.  
  
"Bright." Raven said squinting.  
  
"They have it in lime green, yellow, and peach."  
  
"Take the lime green." Raven said softly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The peach one."  
  
"Alright. Thanks a lot, Raven...I really appreciate it." Raven shrugged and waited at the door until he paid for it. Speedy walked happily with Raven the rest of the way back with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
Eventually they made their way back to the Tower, and found Beast Boy and Terra had returned earlier. When Raven and Speedy walked in, Aqua Lad, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were fighting about which Iron Chef was the best. Naturally Aqua Lad said Iron Chef China, but Beast Boy was convinced Italy was the best. Cyborg on the other hand was rooting for the challenger.  
  
Starfire and Terra were lying around watching them all argue, and talking to one another. They both sat up as they saw Raven walk in with Speedy.  
  
Speedy smiled at Starfire, and she looked at him suspiciously. Raven glared at Terra, then she looked over at Beast Boy and saw Terra blush.  
  
Raven took her bag from Speedy, and watched him sit next to Starfire. She went up to Robin's room to put her stuff away. It was hard getting used to going to his room every night. She opened the door, and Robin was on the bed wide-awake starring up at the ceiling.  
  
Raven cleared to throat to notify him of her presence. He looked up quickly, and smiled. "I was waiting for you to come back." He said sitting up. "You remember when we said we would start over?" He looked at Raven and saw her nod. "Well, I was thinking...and I think we should...ehh...would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?"  
  
(Review Reply's:  
  
Starfires- I suppose it may turn out that way  
  
Lily- Thank you for your excessive reviewing, without you I might have not updated this at all...So thank you, ma'am.  
  
Athena884-I just couldn't resist mate, that was my favorite part   
  
TJ:I suppose we all feel that way about Starfire...most of us at least...  
  
MartinPettit- Thank ye luvvie!  
  
Guest- Yeah, I'll finish it soon...  
  
Nubia- Bewitching? That's a good thing right?  
  
Byebyebb18- is it that appearant?  
  
Goldfire- Thankies, luv!  
  
ArisuArisugawa: see? I updated.  
  
Kat-Reusaki- Nice ideas ::takes notes::  
  
Raven-Vegeta- I've heard that before  
  
MystikIce: You don't sound rude! I promise to update sooner next time  
  
Kpxiceboi: So many questions! I hope I've answered most of them...  
  
Shorty: I love you sister!  
  
Captain Ms Farquar Bloom: I love ye Jenni Jen!  
  
Dark Weezing: FUNNY!  
  
Ytroneshoes- I honestly don't think it's that serious...lol...well I hope your happy...potty mouth! I don't think I've ever had so many bad words in a good review...  
  
Everyone else: THANK YOU!) 


	8. Place creative title here

(B-I-N-G-O, and now its time to update-O! Heh heh...just a touch of comic relief...although it wasn't needed now was it? Anywhizzle, this chapter shall be long...you have been warned...also, I promised more lovin' in the last chapter, and never delivered, so this one shall compensate... I'm writing in Robin's point of view, not Raven's.)

Disclaimer: See last Disclaimer and I don't own much.

Dedication: Lori (and her bracelet), Sam (and his socks), Adriana, Jenni, and you know the rest (aka everyone who reviews and yells at me for not updating sooner)

O yeah, I couldn't update earlier because my account got suspended...pouts...well its unsuspended, so update I shall!!

In Your Arms

Ch 8: (Place creative title here)

Part 1:

She's looking at me funny. For some reason I can't seem to read her expressions. You have no idea how much I wish I knew what's going through her mind right now. She's looking at the floor now. Her hair is in her face, and I can't make out what she's feeling. Normally, I can read people like books, but with Raven everything's a puzzle. The others wear their emotions on their sleeves, but not Raven.

Raven looks up at me with her big amethyst colored eyes, and a small smile creeps to her lips. I can't help but smile back, grinning ear to ear. "Sure." She says her smile not fading, and I find myself unable to let my grin whither either.

For a moment we make eye contact, and it feels like nothing can pull us apart. Our gazes are so intense it almost feels like were touching. I feel like she's looking into my heart, my soul. I want this feeling to stay with me forever, but then we blink and get all flustered. Might I add, I never get flustered...

"Well, I'll be ready in a little while." She says walking past me, trying not to make eye contact with me again. I can't help but watch her leave...mouth agape I blink as she walks through the door.

I continue to stare at the door even after Raven leaves. What's happening to me? Is this what love feels like? I can't compare this to anything I've ever felt in my life. "What am I thinking?" I ask myself as I get into the bathroom to shower.

A little while later I find my eyes widen as I see Raven dressed in this little black dress. I've never seen here wear anything like this before. The way it looks resting on the curves of her body is enough to make any normal man cry. I can't be the only person who has noticed how nice Raven looks, right? What makes her even sexier is the fact she doesn't know how beautiful she looks.

"Let's get out of here." I say realizing I was staring in awe at her. I shake my head slowly, and walk downstairs behind her. Everyone looks up, and notices Raven in her clingy dress. A whistle comes from Speedy, and immediately I feel jealous.

Raven looks back and grabs me before I can even attempt to harm Speedy. I tremble from her touch and she quickly removes her hand from my arm. We stare at each other and begin to blush again.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Starfire glaring venomously at Raven and I, but nothing can bother me now.

Eventually we make it out of the tower, with only a few curious stares. Closing the door behind us, I look back at the tower, and see a few faces looking at us through the window about, and then ducking. Smiling to myself, I wonder what they're thinking.

Before I can get any thoughts, Raven begins walking, her boot heels clicking away at the pavement. This is going to be a long night...

We're walking on the sidewalk, and I can hear her boots on the cement walking behind me. I want to turn around, and just hold her. However, for some reason I can't. It's scary how someone can be in love, yet afraid of the one they love. I've never been this nervous before, not even when I was with Starfire.

Then again, I was never in love with Starfire. She was just...always there. Raven has always been there too, but I thought if I just ignored the feelings I had for her they would go away. I was wrong, and these feelings are consuming me. It's hard to be around her and function properly. With every breath I take I feel the need to be next to her, on top of her, or beside her in some...or any way.

She has no idea how it hurt me to know that I hurt her. I think we're both so similar that it's scary. We both keep secrets, and keep everything bottled up inside, until emotions take over and we can't control our actions anymore.

Eventually we walk up to the entrance of the restaurant, and I realize how lucky I am that she's giving me a second chance. She looks over at me again, and I blush and look away. I don't even know why I'm acting this way...I never act like this.

The waiter seats us almost immediately in the back at a small table for two with candles and everything.

The waiter smiles at me as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking...but I doubt it. I pull out the chair for her to sit, and she does. While walking back to my chair I notice there aren't many people in the place.

Before we know it, we've given our orders to the waiter, and it's so strange. It's like this giant awkward silence, and I want to say something, but I'm afraid my vocal chords may not operate. I'm such a loser. I really need to tell her how I feel. I told her before and she didn't believe me...I have to make her believe me.

"Raven..." I say looking up from my plate.

She looks up with this blank expression on her face, and yet again I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Eh hem." We both look up, and see the waiter with our food.

There's an awkward silence again, as we eat.

We're both finished with our meals, and it doesn't look like I'm getting anything accomplished here. "Raven..." I say with all intentions of telling her I feel right then and there.

"Huh?" She says looking up from the food in front of her.

Instead of doing the smart thing and telling her how I feel, I change the subject like the nerd I am. "You look pretty." I say without thinking about it. Whoa...I'm such an idiot.

"Thank you." She says blushing slightly. She seems as if she doesn't know just how to accept compliments.

"You know...that's the first thing you've said all night..." I say to her, for no reason in particular, just to start conversation.

"Yeah, I think I know that..." She says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it came out..."

"It's alright..." I say feeling slightly hurt. "Hey, you wanna get out of here?" I say paying the bill. She nods silently, and we rise and walk out of the restaurant. Instinctively she beings to walk towards the Tower, but I grab her hand and pull her over to me. "We're not going back yet, there's somewhere I want to take you." Not quite knowing where this surge of confidence came from, I shrug and we walk in the opposite direction.

"So you like to read?" Raven asks me out of the blue.

"I guess so..." I say not knowing whether to continue or not. "I've been reading since I was really little. Then when my parents died I spent much of my time reading to get my mind off the death of my family." Not quite intending to get into my whole life story, I stop talking.

"I had no idea..." Raven said taking my hand in a friendly gesture.

Smiling at her touch, I pull her closer to me, and we walk side by side, hand in hand. "It's okay. Not many people know much about me. I keep lots of things to myself."

Nodding and agreeing, she speaks again. "Tell me about it. At least you had a father that loved you...my father only wanted me for reasons that have nothing to do with love. You know, Robin, I find it so much easier to talk to you about things than anyone else." She rests her head on my shoulder, as we make our way down the street.

"It's because we're in love..." Not quite knowing where that came from either, I try to play it off like a joke. "Or at least that's what everyone else seems to think..." I say, not quite lying entirely.

Laughing nervously I look down at her, and notice she seems to be contemplating something. "So you've heard the rumor too?" Raven says to me as she starts to chuckle nervously as well.

We both make our way to a fence with a sign that says "NO TRESSPASSING!" In large red text. Raven looks up at me curiously. "Let me guess...we're going to trespass right?"

Nodding slowly, I take a few steps towards the fence. "Can you jump it?" I ask before doing so myself. Looking back I see Raven easily float over the top of the fence. "Guess so..." Finding my way to the top of the fence then jumping down, I brush my self off and continue walking with Raven following close behind me.

Part 2:

"Where could they be going at this hour?" Starfire said to no one in particular, perched high upon a near-by tree. "Foolish Robin...Did I not tell you to stay away from that girl?" Starfire continued to speak to herself as a figure loomed behind her.

"Why are you following them?" Came a voice from below her.

Surprised from the suddenness of the comment, Starfire wobbles on the branch and falls backwards out of the tree. Feeling arms wrap around her just before she hits the ground, Starfire opens her eyes. "Friend Speedy? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question." He says not letting go of her, but looking into her large emerald eyes.

"Um...I was...watching bird, as they say." Starfire lied quickly.

"During the nighttime?" He asked chuckling, and begins walking away with Starfire in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked struggling, but not breaking free of his strong grasp.

"Home." He replied simply.

"Nooo!!!" She screamed struggling and kicking, but to no avail.

Grinning, Speedy put her down. "Fine then, let's go somewhere else." Starfire stood there glaring at him. "Come on...please..." He begged grabbing her by the waist and pulling her hips into his own, and looking deeply into her eyes.

Nodding dumbly, Starfire's eyes widened as Speedy's lips got closer to her own. Not able to fight the temptation any longer, Starfire grabs the back of Speedy's neck and pulls his face towards her own, their lips meeting quickly. Pushing him against the wall, she then proceeds in running her hands through his hair.

Speedy eventually pulls away reluctantly, and looks down at Starfire. "Now I know what Raven meant when she said you weren't as innocent as you look." He said under his breath, a smile on his face.

"What...was that?" Star said stepping back and putting her fingertips to her lips.

"You tell me..." He said grabbing her arm and walking with her away from where Robin and Raven were last seen. "Let's go get a drink."

Nodding brightly, Starfire clung to Speedy, as they walked together towards the nearest Café.

((SUCCESS!! I HAVE UPDATED!!!!.... I promise to now update this story once a week...I'm sorry for taking so long...forgives me. Bows politely...never again...XD...))


	9. Plot Twisty

((God I am such a liar…how often did I say I was going to update? …And how long has it been…. le sigh…Forgive me everyone. I shall continue for you all now…Ahh yes…and let me share with you that I have picked up an interest in Japanese rock since I have not updated, and Gackt, L'arc en Ciel and Pierrot are to blame for my prolonged absence…laughs…ok now back to the story…and WARNING! THERE IS YOAI/SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI/GAY STUFF/GUY-ON-GUY! If you have a problem with this…do not read it….))

Leading Raven through the darkness, Robin smiles to himself, astonished that he is no longer a blundering mess around Raven. As they near their destination, Robin begins to slow down.

At first Raven was curious as to why their walking speed had slowed, but when she looked down, she realized that the smooth ground they were just walking on had become rocky and jagged. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere…" was the only reply Raven was given, and decided not to push the matter.

Moments later, the smell of salt wavered in the air, and they began to hear the sounds of the ocean. By now the land had changed from dirt to large sharp jagged rocks, arranged randomly along the coast.

Robin stopped suddenly, causing Raven to bump into him. "We're here." He stated.

"Where is here?" Raven asked taking a few steps away from Robin, and brushing herself off. There was sand all over her dress. "Why are we at the beach?"

Robin took Raven by the hand assisting her over the large boulder just before them. Instead of jumping over once they reached the top, Robin pointed ahead slightly upwards.

It was so dark she could barely make out the horizon, but there was also a bright light across the water…some sort of building. She squinted slightly. She could see it now…it was the Tower.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Robin questioned leaning close to the dark haired girl. He then sat on top of the rock hugging his knees to his chest, and tugged on Raven's hand inviting her to do the same.

Dropping down beside the masked boy, she took his hand in hers, and brought it to her cheek. "What's the matter with us?" She asked with a sigh.

"Hm?" Robin looked over at her, petting her cheek softly with his hand.

"I mean one moment we hate each others guts and the next we are here…together…"

"Alone…" Robin added, running his fingers through her hair.

"There is something that I have to tell you…" Raven started, but Robin nodded silently leaning over to her, pressing her down onto the hard cold rock. He traced her cheek with his fingertips, and down over her lips, then pressed his own onto hers.

Raven didn't protest. She just accepted it when she felt his tongue push into her mouth, and began to suck softly on the foreign object, pulling him closer.

"I love you." Robin said after pulling away for a breath.

"I love you too…" Ravens voice trailed away as she felt Robin's hand slide up her thigh and under her dress.

"Kiss me…" Starfire said after a few drinks. They were back at the Tower, and in Speedy's bedroom…on the bed.

"How is that?" Speedy asked kissing the nape of Starfire's neck.

"Mmm….Robin…." Starfire mumbled closing her eyes in pleasure.

"What did you call me?" Speedy stopped suddenly looking at the alien angrily.

"No…don't stop…" Star clinged to him, and pulled him back closer to her wrapping her legs around his waist teasingly. She hadn't meant to call him Robin, but you had to admit the resemblance was uncanny.

"You are…" Speedy unwrapped Star's legs from around him, and stood up ready to leave. "…nothing but a whore…"

"Wait!" Starfire called after the shirtless Speedy.

"I am not Robin…and you are using me. I am not stupid." He waved and turned to leave once again.

"I am not using you…I swear…just come back…you cannot leave me like this…" Starfire pouted.

"I was wrong to ever think you would want me for more than your own selfish needs. I was wrong to ever think you would love me…" Speedy didn't look back as he slammed the door in Starfire's face.

"I am not a whore…" Starfire whispered into the door. She felt used…but still wanted so badly to be used. Like a dull pencil no one wanted to write with…or a documentary no one would watch. She felt lonely.

Speedy walked a while until he reached Aqua Lad's room. Knocking lightly on the door, he waited.

The dark eyed boy opened the door slowly, letting his friend in without having to explain anything. Speedy, still hurt, hugged his friend tightly as tears fell down his eyes.

"Shhhh…it's alright…" Aqua Lad walked the teary eyed hero over to the bed, tossing him a pillow. "I know how it feels to have the one you love not return those feelings." He hugged his friend, then pulled away wiping away the other boy's tears. "I can make you feel better." He stated smiling slightly.

"How…please…" Speedy begged clinging to the slender boy.

Aqua Lad gently set Speedy down on the bed. "Close your eyes…"

Speedy obeyed and shut his eyes. Seconds later, he felt something tugging at his belt, then felt his pants being pulled off. Before he knew it, he was naked spread out on the bed. "What are you going to do?" Speedy asked not wanting to accept what his mind was telling him.

"Just relax." Aqua Lad whispered reassuringly against Speedy's stomach, turning him on even more.

He felt Aqua Lad nuzzle his already throbbing erection, teasing him. Speedy thrust his hips upward slightly, lifting them off of the bed. "Please don't tease me…" he whined running his fingers through Aqua Lad's hair.

Before he could finish his statement, Speedy felt a pair of lips wrap around the head of his erection. Aqua Lad sucked softly on the other boys tip, and then lowered his head taking the boys entire length into his mouth.

"Ahh…" Speedy moaned softly leaning his head back in pleasure, trying hard not to give into the urge that was telling him to thrust harder, but he knew he couldn't or Aqua Lad would choke. Speedy gasped as he felt Aqua Lad deep throat him, and used his tongue to pleasure his moaning friend.

Aqua Lad began sucking harder, and quickening his pace lowering and lifting his head faster waiting for his friend to reach his climax.

"Oh God…" Speedy bit his bottom lip and moaned loudly releasing his seed into the others mouth. Aqua Lad felt the hot liquid fill his mouth, and swallowed pulling off of Speedy's length. Licking his lips, he rested his head on Speedy's stomach.

Speedy, still a bit dazed, did feel better. "Thank you," he mumbled before falling asleep after his satisfying feeling of ecstasy.

Aqua Lad sighed hoping when he woke up in the morning, Speedy wouldn't wake up regretting anything that happened, because he really did love Speedy.

"Star?" Came Terra's voice.

"Go away…" Starfire sobbed into her pillow.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked rubbing her friend's back.

"You wouldn't understand…just leave me alone…"

"I can make you feel better…" Terra replied leaning over Starfire, allowing her long blonde hair to fall into the alien's face.

((….wow….I don't know where that came from…but it was a twisted idea I had…if you don't like it…don't complain because there's nothing I can do now…laughs….if you did like it or have any ideas on how I should improve and stuff please review…bye bye!))


	10. Oh dear

1

(Hey guys. School's over so I'm updating my stuffs 3. Aren't you all proud of me? . Well anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I have lots of love for you all. Also, to change things up a little, I will be putting thoughts in these things -. For example I am thinking -sugoi ne- "amazing" in Japanese. Okay, here we go!)

Chapter 10

"Robin, it's getting late...we should go now." Raven stood brushing herself off and looking down at Robin. He was asleep. She sighed, and rolled her eyes poking him wither her toe. "Wake up..." He didn't move. Instead he began to snore. -That is so unromantic-. She looked back up to the horizon. The sun was about to come up.

Just about when Raven was ready to give up and leave him there, an arm moved and fingers wrapped around her ankle pulling her straight down onto the sand. "Don't you want to watch the sun come up with me?" Robin pouted at her.

Raven removed her face from the sand and tried her best to remove all of the beach dirt from her hair. She grumbled as she allowed Robin to pull her close. -If I didn't love him, I swear to God I would kill him.- She looked away from the rising sun for a moment, and caught Robin starring at her. "You are missing the show..." She leaned into him a little, and turned his head to face the rising sun.

"Am I?" Robin continued to stare at her.

"You've really got to stop that..." she mumbled before pulling him towards her for a kiss.

Back at the Tower, Speedy was soundly asleep in Aqua Lad's bed. Aqua Lad was awake, and watching Speedy sleep from the bathtub. The door was open wide enough for Aqua Lad to have a good view of the sleeping archer. -My God, he is beautiful.- Aqua Lad let his mind wander as he sank lower into the tub of bubbles. He sighed. -It's a shame he doesn't really love me...-

Speedy squirmed in his sleep as if he were having a terrible nightmare. Aqua Lad stood from his bath, naked and full of soap suds. He leaned over Speedy, covered him with a blanket, and kissed him gently on the cheek. He looked at the clock. He should be up soon. -I wonder what he will say about what happened yesterday-.

Starfire opened her eyes, only to find Terra's face staring right back at her. Their faces were so close Starfire could feel Terra's breath. "Terra?" Starfire moved away and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Star questioned.

"Nothing."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Terra chuckled to herself. -She's so adorable.- She got up from the bed when she heard the front door open and close. -Oh, they're back.- She sneaked silently, as to not wake the sleeping alien, out of the room. Terra dashed down the stairs to greet Raven and Robin. "Morning."

It wasn't Robin...or Raven. She squinted...maybe she was imagining things. The people she saw were not people at all, they were robots. As soon as the first one spotted her, it shot a green colored light beam at her. If she hadn't moved at the last second it would have hit her, but instead it hit the wall behind her and made a loud explosion.

"Oh shit..." She whispered trying to run up the stairs as they followed close behind her. Without thinking she used her powers to shake the ground of the tower just enough to wake the sleeping titans. A half asleep Speedy, and a half naked Aqua Lad rushed out of the first room and as Terra ran past her room, she caught a glimpse Starfire still sleeping. Terra stopped running when she came to a dead end. She jumped into the air and over the two machines heads.

They turned quickly, but as soon as they did Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared by her side. They tried their best to fend off the enemy as Aqua Lad pulled on his pants. "What are these things?" Cyborg asked as it easily deflected one of his attacks.

"They are Slade's robots. They're looking for me." Terra spoke quickly leading them outside, where there would be a more fair fight...but mostly so she could use her powers without destroying anything of significant value. She led them a safe distance from the tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy following close behind them. Her eyes and hands began to glow as she dropped a big rock on the first one causing it to shatter, not at all affecting it's target. "Dammit..."

"I hope you don't mind me asking...but why are they after you?" Beast Boy questioned, changing form into a tiger and pouncing on one.

"No idea..." Terra threw a large boulder at one of the robot's heads, causing it to detatch and begin rolling on the floor. -One down, one to go.-

"Is it just me, or is she getting better" Cyborg pointed out to Beast Boy, stepping aside and watching Terra fight off the last remaining robot. The last robot exploded, after being crushed between two large chunks of rock. "She's getting better..."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock as his jaw literally dropped to the ground. "T-T-Terra?"

"Huh?" She turned to face him and smiled. "What?"

Aqua Lad and Speedy rushed towards the three. Apparently, Starfire was still asleep. "What happened?" They said in unison, then looked at each other.

"Robots." Terra said, as if it were nothing.

"Oh." Aqua Lad and Speedy sighed. "I thought it was something serious." The three walked back into the tower casually.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at each other. There was something going, and they had all intentions of finding out what that was. They followed the rest of them back into the house, and seconds later Raven and Robin showed up at last.

They walked in during the middle of the conversation, unfortunately. "So you have been fighting off these things for how long?"

"A couple weeks..." Terra explained. "At first I couldn't kill them, but then I started to get better, and now they are pretty easy to defeat." Terra looked towards the couple that had just walked through the front door. "Welcome Home." She said with a grin. "You missed an amazing fight."

(I'm tired...I'll update gain tomorrow. Bye guys...oh yeah...review...please 3.)


End file.
